my friend's girlfriend
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: lita is in an abusive relationship with edge. his tag team partner randy orton falls in love with her. what will happen? find out
1. Chapter 1

i dont own wwe or its characters.

"you bitch,its your fault we lost!" edge yelled towards lita.

rated rko had just lost a tag team title match.

"why can't you do anything right?" edge asked

"edge,relax man,its not lita's fault,she had nothing to do with this loss" randy told edge

"she didn't distract the referee when i told her to! because of that,we got disqualified!" edge said.

"well maybe you shouldn't have brought a chair into the ring in the first place" randy said.

"no,this is all her fault!" edge yelled.

edge slapped lita across the face.

"OW! edge that hurt!" lita complained

"hey,what the hell is your problem man?" randy asked

"she got what was coming to her,i'm gettin outt of here,lita,i suggest you find another hotel room tonight,because i'm too pissed to let you share a room with me" edge said as he left.

"are you ok?" randy asked lita

"yeah,i'm fine" she said.

"i don't believe that for a second,i don't think its fine at all,the way that son of a bitch treats you" randy said about his so called friend edge.

"no,really,i deserved it,i have to learn to do what he tells me,when he hits me,its only when i deserve it" lita said.

"i don't think you ever deserve it at all,and edge certainly doesn't deserve someone as nice,smart,and beautiful as you"randy said

"oh randy that is so sweet" lita said.

"since edge won't let you stay with him in his hotel room tonight,your more than welcome to stay with me" randy offered.

"no randy i couldn't" lita said

"no i insist,what's the worst edge can do?" randy asked

"i don't know,that's what i'm afraid of" lita said.

"trust me,i'll make sure he doesn't hurt you,i promise" randy said.

"well,i do need somewhere to sleep tonight,i guess i could room with you" lita said.

"great,we should get going its gettin late" randy said.

randy and lita left the arena and went to the hotel for the night

stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

"thanks for givin me a ride,randy,edge took off with the rental car he and i both drove in" lita said as they entered randy's hotel room.

"no problem,li,i wouldn't leave you in a time of need,i'll always be here if you need anything" randy replied.

"i just wish edge didn't do these things to me" lita said,sitting on the bed and taking her shoes and socks off.

"he doesn't know how wonderful of a person he's going out with"randy said,sitting on his bed.

"randy,you are such an amazing person,how'd you end up being edge's best friend?"

"just bad luck i guess,on the other hand,i'm really glad we formed rated rko"

"why?"

"because i would never have gotten to know you better if edge didn't suggest we team up,so in a weird way,i should actually be thanking him"

"hey i got to go into the bathroom and change,i'll be right out" lita said.

a few minutes later,lita came out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants and a black metallica shirt.

"lita,you look beautiful,and tough,at the same time"

"thanks rand,and you dont look too bad in a pair of boxers with no shirt on"

"so you like metallica huh?" i wish i knew that,but edge barely lets us talk to eachother" randy said

"yeah,they're my favoriite band of all time,i actually have enter the sandman as my ringtone"

"where have you been all my life lita. i mean,you're beautiful,smart,funny,tough,have an incredible taste in music,and you don't take crap from anyone. well,there is one person you DO take crap from,and you shouldn't put up with him at all"

"its not that easy randy" lita said with tears forming in her eyes.

"lita,you don't have to do this if you don't want,i'm not gonna make you,but let me see your back"

"why my back?"

"because lately whenever you sit down,you dont let your back touch anything,and i want to see if that bastard did anything to you"

"he didn't,just take my word for it"

"i wish that was good enough,li,but its not,please just show me your back"

"fine"

lita lifted up the back of her shirt,revealing a bruise covered back

"that son of a bitch" randy said

"randy,please don't tell anyone"

"why the hell wouldn't i?" that son of a bitch is hurting you,and if i don't say something to at least vince,it will only get worse"

"look randy,i can handle this,i just have to do what he tells me,and he won't hurt me"

"oh so that makes it ok huh? the man is sick lita,he's disgusting"

"listen to me,if you or me tells anyone anything,edge will hurt me and then you,its best to just not do anything."

"lita i care about you,but if you really think thats what we should do,then i'm not going to push you to do something you obviously don't want.

"thank you randy"

"your welcome lita,i just hope you know what you're doing.

"i do,trust me,things are going to get better,not worse"

"well we better get some sleep,we have to wake up at 5:00 a.m tomorrow to catch our flight" randy said.

"good idea"

they both got into their beds,and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the next morning,randy and lita arrived at the prarie capitol convention center in springfield illinois for a house show.

"remember lita,whatever happens,you don't have to face him alone" randy said as the entered the building.

"i'm glad you're supporting me randy,but please just don't say anything to edge" lita said

"its like i said yesterday,i'm not going to do anything you don't want me to,i just hope you were right when you said things will get better and not worse".

"they will,trust me randy"

they walk into the locker room,where edge is at.

"hey lita,look babe i'm sorry about last night" edge apologized

"its ok edge,i should have listened to you when you told me to distract the referee"

"and randy,thanks for lookin after her after i ditched her last night,it was a stupid thing for me to do"

"no problem man,lets just put it all behind us and get ready for our match tonight"

"yeah thats a good idea,hopefully we'll win this time" edgee replied to randy.

"so,who are we facing tonight?" lita asked

"we're facin DX in the main event tonight,and no doubt we'll win this time,right randy?!" edge said,excitedlly.

"right man,we got them beat"

randy wasn't sure if they'll win or not,but he was sure of one thing-he was in love with lita.

later that night,in rated rko's match with DX.

the referee was knocked out

edge was yelling at lita to hit hhh with a chair. she didn't want to,because she was a better person than that. she just stood there holding the chair,hesitating to hit hhh.

"DO IT,DO IT RIGHT NOW!" edge yelled.

"i can't baby,i'm sorry" lita said

"fine then,give me the chair,i'll do it myself!" edge spat

lita was proud that she didn't go through with the chair shot,but at the same time she was terrified of what edge might do to her later.

while all this was going on,randy just stood on the ring apron,worried about the same thing as lita

as edge went for the chair shot,hhh blocked it,hit the pedigree,and won the match for DX.

the same thing went through randy and lita's mind-what,if anything,is edge going to do to her.

"come on guys,lets get out of here" edge said as he was getting up

as they walked backstage,lita was worried she was in for the beating of a lifetime

"listen lita,i know you expect me to be angry enough to do something to you,but i'm not,i learned my lesson last night when i spent an entire night without you" edge said.

"awe edge,that's so sweet" lita said with forgiveness in her voice

randy just stood there in disbelief,is lita really buying all this crap he's sayin? randy thought to himself.

"hey randy,could you leave me and lita alone for a while? we need to talk for a bit"

randy gave lita a look of concern

"its ok,everything's fine" lita mouthed.

"uh,yeah,no problem,i gotta go,i'll see you guys tomorrow" randy said as he headed towards the door.

"alright man,see you" edge called out when randy left.

randy took his clothes into the restoom,got changed in there,and left the arena.

as he was heading to his car,randy couldn't get lita out of his mind.

and he was thinking about what had just happened with edge.

had randy done the right thing leaving lita with edge? or had he just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life?

stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

the next day at the raw arena,randy was looking for lita

"hey john (cena),have you seen lita anywhere?" randy asked

"yeah she's in the divas locker room" john replied

"ok thanks john"

as randy made his way to the divas locker room,he prayed that nothing had happened with edge and lita the other night. he cared about her so much and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"lita you in there?" randy asked,knocking on the door

"yeah,just a second" lita said. "ok you can come in

"hey lita,nice sun glasses,they new?

randy didn't want the first things he said to be about whether or not she was beaten by edge the previous night.

"yeah,i just bought them today,they were cheap,only $20"

"wow that is pretty cheap considering the money we have,so,uh,were you ok with edge last night? he didn't,do anything did he?"

"no,he didn't,everything went fine"

"lita i can tell by the tone of your voice that something is wrong,he did something didn't he?"

lita took off her sun glasses,revealing 2 huge bruises around her eyes

"that sick bastard,damn him" randy said with disgust

"thats not all he did" lita said

lita showed randy the bruises on her arms and sides

"where the hell is he? i'll kill him!" randy exclaimed

"he's not here yet"

"lucky for him,i'm guessin he couldn't face what he did to you"

"he said he was sorry and that he loves me"

"so you think its ok that he hits you as long as he apologizes afterwards?" thats bull crap lita!"

:i know he just does this because i make him mad,he really does love me randy"

"he's got a weird way of showin it, 100 kisses don't make up for one punch to the face you know"

"your over reacting"

" over reacting? your dating a man who beats the living hell out of you,and you think i'm over reacting!?"

"you just don't know how hard this all is,edge loves me,he does,just because he smacks me around a few times doesn't change that"

"listen to me li,if you don't do something about this,he's gonna hurt you even worse each day"

"i told you i can handle this,i said that all i have to do is listen and he won't hurt me"

"andd what if it doesn't stop there? what if he starts to hurt you for every little thing? because some guy makes a pass at you,because you spill coffee on him,or what if he hits you just because he's in a bad mood that day"

"he wouldn't do that to me"

"he pretty much already does,lita"

"i just want him to stop hurting me"

lita broke down in tears and hugged randy

"its ok lita,i'll talk to him when he gets here"

lita just continued to cry in randy's arms

stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5.

randy had just seen edge arrive and go into the locker room.

"lita,you stay here,i'm gonna have a little talk with edge"

"please be careful randy" lita said

randy went into the locker room to confront edge

"oh hey randy,whats up man?" edge asked his tag team partner

"yo edge,can i ask you somethin?"randy said

"sure man what is it?"

"what's lita's reaction everytime you do this to her-

randy slapped edge across the face as hard as he could

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR ORTON!!?" edge screamed,holding his cheek

"FOR EVERYTIME YOU HURT LITA! FOR EVERYTIME YOU BROUGHT TEARS TO HER EYES!"

"what the hell has she been telling you?"

"oh come on edge,you really think she had to tell me anything? you didnt do a very good job keepin your secret when you slapped her right in front of me the other day,and she didnt have to say anything,all the bruises on her body tell it all!"

"i dont know what your talkin about,i dont know how those bruises got there"

"bullshit,thats not what she said to me!"

"so i hit her a couple of times,only when she deserves it"

: i can't believe what i just heard you say. when she deserves it? when is it ever ok to hit a woman!? come on edge,i want you to strike me back for slappin you. go ahead,free shot!"

edge just stood there

"what's the matter edge? you won't hit me back,is it because i'm not a woman? because you know i'm not defenseless? because you know i'll headbutt your teeth in?"

"no i just dont feel like it"

"just dont feel like it,but you'll put your hands on an innocent,defenseless woman. your pathetic edge,your a worthless,disgusting human being who doesn't deserve to have someone as beautiful and as great as lita. why she would stay with a piece of shit like you and get beat is beyond me."

"why dont you get the hell out of here,randy"

"good idea,because if i stayed i would do something that would get me thrown in prison. you make me sick!" randy yelled,slamming the locker room door behind him

"as randy made his way back towards lita,he hoped she would make the right decisision and leave that scumbag edge

"hey randy,are you ok?" lita asked with concern in her voice

"yeah i'm fine,i set edge straight"

"good,hopefully now we can put this all behind us and get on with our lives" lita said happily

"wait a minute,your actually going to stay with him?" randy asked in shock

"well yes randy,i cant just break up with him"

"well i think it sounds pretty easy,just say,i'm done getting beaten,goodbye,see you in hell."

"its not as easy as it sounds randy,i cant just get out"

"why not?"

"because next to you,edge is all i got,i cant just break up with him,besides,you set him straight,now he'll stop the abuse"

"lita just because i tell him to stop doesn't mean he's going to stop. in fact,now that he knows that i know,it will get worse,and it doesn't have to be that way,you know it"

"i know that randy,but i cant just get out,its not that simple can't you understand that?"

"lita-

"please randy,lita interupted,"just tell me you understand"

randy hesitated for a few moments,but finally gave in

"ok lita,i understand"

"thank you randy,your the best guy friend a girl could ever have,i gotta go and get ready for my match tomight,see ya" lita said,walking off

"see ya" randy said back

"randy hoped tthat sooner or later,lita would do the right thing and get out of this relationship. not just because he was in love with her,but because he simply loved her.

he hoped as time went by,things would get better like lita said,but he was wrong,things were going to get much worse.

stay tuned for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

the next day,randy was getting worried because he hadn't seen lita all day

"man,where is she?" randy said to himself

had edge hurt her? did she get into an accident? all these thoughts were going through randy's head

"randy,mr mcmahon would like to see you" william regal said

randy went to mr mcmahon's office

"hello randy" vince greeted

"hello sir,is something wrong?"

yes randy,i regret to inform you that lita will be out of action for a few months"

"why? what happened?"

"well,apparently she broke her arm"

randy's heart sunk,he knew right away that son of a bitch edge did that to her,he thought about telling mr mcmahon,but decided to handle it himself

"now of course lita will still be on screen with you and edge,she just won't be able to wrestle for a little while" vince explained

"thank you for letting me know mr mcmahon"

"your welcome randy"

randy left mr mcmahon's office,thinking only of what he was going to do to edhe the next time he sees him

weeks went by,and randy hasn't seen edge or lita

"i'm tellin you john (cena),the next time i see edge i will kill him"randy told his friend

"i still can't believe it,edge is a sick person" john said

"i gotta get ready for my match tonight,i'll see you" randy said

"alright,see you man"

randy left the locker room,as he made his way down the hall,he saw lita

"lita!" randy yelled happily

he ran over to lita and hugged her

"hey randy,i missed you

"how's the arm?"

"its doin better since the surgery,it still hurts though"

"lita,i know you dont want to bring this up,but please just tell me,did edge have anything to do with your broken arm?"

"yes,he did"

"god damn him,i told you to get out of this relationship with him"

"randy its ok,i did break up with him"

"you did what?" randy asked in a surprised tone

"i did break up with him,i told him i was done with his sorry ass. thats why he broke my arm,he told me nobody leaves him,so he beat the crap out of me and broke my arm"

"i'm so sorry lita,but the important thing is that he can never do this to you again"

"he's not here is he?" lita asked,a little scared

"no,he's not,he's been gone the same amount of time as you"

"good,i hope i never see him again"

edge comes into the building

randy ran up to edge,grabbed his shirt collar,and slammed him against the wall

"EDGE YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? BREAKING LITA'S ARM!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? I SHOULD BREAK YOUR ARM AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

"randy,please calm down and let me explain,now,i know what i did was wrong,and i want to make things right again,tonight,i want you and lita to be my guests on the cutting edge tonight"

"as far as i'm concerned,things will never be right again with us! but you bet your ass me and lita will be on the cutting edge tonight!" randy said,letting go of edge's shirt and walking off with lita

stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

later that night,on the cutting edge

"now,you fans may not know,but lately there has been a lot of tension between me and my tag team partner randy orton. i have something to say to you all,sometimes,i get a little violent with lita,i,i smack her around a few times when i get angry. and i want to make things right with the 3 of us again,so i would like for lita and randy orton to come out here please"

randy and lita made their way into the ring.

edge extended his hand to randy,signaling for a hand shake.

"edge,i wouldn't put your arm anywhere NEAR ME if i were you!" randy exclaimed

"fair enough"edge began,"look,i called you and lita out here for one reason,i want to put this whole abuse situation behind us,after all,you and i are best friends"

"your full of crap edge,i stopped being your friend when i found out about what you do to lita"

"come on randy,i know i get a little rough with lita,and i know you both hate my guts,but-

"shut up edge!" lita interrupted,"i'm done with you,randy's done with you,rated rko is over! you say a little rough? you broke my arm you psycho! thats not just a little rough! don't you ever come near us again,or i'll have a restraining order on your pathetic ass!

"please lita.i don't care if you hate me,but i at least want you to forgive me" edge begged

"its too late for forgiveness,i should have listened to randy the first time he told me to get out,but i didn't,now i have my damn arm in a sling and cast"

"i know and i'm sorry" edge apologized

"are you trying to make me feel sorry for you" lita asked in a disgusted tone,"you beat the hell out of me almost every day,but i didn't see any sympathy from you,so if you think i'm gonna say,baby its ok this time,then your wrong,i want nothing more to do with you"

"fine,i dont need you,you bitch" edge said

"you'd better back off man" randy threatened edge

"i understand you both are really pissed with me,so i'm gonna get the hell out of here" edge said

as edge was walking away,he ran over to randy and speared him

"RANDY!" lita screamed

edhe smiled and continued his assault on randy

edge went outside the ring,grabbed 2 chairs,and was ready to conchairto randy

but randy got back up and started to attack edge

but momentum shifted again when edge hit randy in the leg with one of the chairs

"EDGE PLEASE STOP!" lita begged

edge ignored her,put one chair under randy's head,lifted the other high in the air,and conchairtoed randy as hard as he could,5 times

edge grabbed lita by the hair and dragged her to the backstage area,leaving randy a bloddy mess in the middle of the ring.

stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP!" lita screamed

"SHUT UP YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH! OR I'LL BREAK YOUR OTHER ARM!"edge threatened

"where are you taking me?" lita asked

"all the way back to my place in toronto,you and i are gonna have a little fun tonight"

"please adam don't do this"

"i told you to never call me adam!"

"i'm sorry for what i said out there,but please don't hurt me" lita begged

"like you told me lita,its too late for forgiveness,now shut up and get in the car"

lita did as she was told and got into edge's car

as they drove off,lita prayed that randy would some how find her and save her

meanwhile,inside the arena,randy had just regained conciousness and was in the trainer's office getting stitches

"where is she? where the hell is lita?" randy asked with rage in his voice

"edge left with her" one of the trainers said

"that son of a bitch,where'd he take her?"

"we don't know randy"

"well you better find out or i'll do to you what i'm gonna do to edge!" randy threatened

randy's cell phone rang

"hello?" randy said,answering his phone

"hey there orton" edge said

"you bastard! where's lita?"

"she's right here with me,wanna say hi to randy for the last time lita?"

lita took the phone

"hello randy" lita said,crying at the same time

"lita,what the hell is going on?" randy asked

"edge told me we're going to his place,he said he's gonna rape me,then kill me,i just want to say i love you and goodbye"

at this point,lita was breaking down in tears

"lita,listen to me,i'm not gonna let him do anything to you,i know where he lives,and i WILL come down there and save you"

"randy i gotta go,goodbye" lita said,giving the phone back to edge

"well randy,i'm sure its been nice knowin lita,shame you 2 couldn't spend more time together,hey,if you're lucky,i'll let you come to her funeral" edge said,followed by laughter

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU WHERE EVER YOU ARE,AND I'LL KILL YOU!!" randy yelled in intense rage

but edge had already hung up

without saying anything to the trainers,randy got up and left in a hurry

his leg hurt like hell,but he didn't care,all he could even think about was rescuing lita

he went into the locker room

"john (cena),i need your help man"

"what's wrong randy? you look like you've been cryin or somethin" john said

"yeah,as a matter of fact i have,listen to me john,edge kidnapped lita,and he's gonna kill her,we gotta do something"

"edge took lita?" john asked in shock

john may have not gotten along with lita in the past,but he was damn sure gonna help randy save her

"they're going to edge's place in toronto,we gotta go right now before he does anything to her" randy explained

"sure randy,i'll help you,should we call the police?"

"no,because i want edge in this company,i want to do horrible things to him in the ring,because if i did it to him out of a wrestling ring or arena,i'll go to jail,so we're going to keep this secret,got it?"

"yeah randy,we keep it secret"

"come on,lets go" randy told john

randy and john hurried out of the arena,got into randy's car,and took off to find edge and lita

stay tuned for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

edge and lita arrived at edge's place after hours of driving

edge had handcuffed lita to the bed by her good arm and taped her mouth

"you know lita,its too bad randy had to find out about me smackin you around,otherwise,none of this would be happening to you right now" edge told a terrified lita

lita layed there crying her eyes out

"yeah cry,go head,cry your eyes out if it makes you happy,but its not gonna do any good because your romeo isn't gonna save you this time"

lita was trying to say something through her muffled cries

"whats that? you got somethin to say? well maybe i dont wanna hear it"

edge took the tape off her mouth to let her speak

"please edge,please,let me go,i promise i won't tell anyone about any of this!"

edge put the tape back on

"i knew there was a reason i gagged you,you never shut up,so if i was you lita,i would just lay back and enjoy my last minutes alive"

lita continued her muffled cries

"i told you,no one is gonna save you!"

meanwhile,randy and john were halfway to toronto

"john whats that sign on your side say?" randy asked

"you are now entering toronto" john read off the sign

"thank god,now i gotta remember which house is his" randy said

randy hoped and prayed to god that they weren't too late,that edge hadn't already done his job on lita

"i think its a big brick house with a white roof" randy said

john looked out the window and saw several houses that looked like that

"well,that pretty much narrows it down" john said sarcasticly

"john,nows not the time to be a smart ass,we have to be absoloutly serious" randy said

"sorry man,your right,i'm just as worried about her as you"

"john,i haven't told you this yet,but,i love lita"

"i know man,she's one of your closest friends"

"not just that kind of way,john,i mean in love,i don't know when i developed these feelings for her,but i did"

"damn,thats some crazy stuff,randy"

"god i just want to find her" randy said with tears almost forming in his eyes

"relax man,i'm sure we will" john said,reassuring his friend

"i hope your right john,i hope your r- BINGO THERE IT IS!"

randy was reffering to edge's house

as soon as he saw the house,he slammed the brakes and he and john ran out of the car and up to the house as far as they could. they tried hard to break the door down

meanwhile,back inside

"i am going to enjoy every single second of what i'm about to do to you" edge said to lita

edge was just about to take lita's jeans off,when john and randy finally managed to break the door down

lita was never so happy in her entire life

"how the hell did you 2 get here!?" edge asked in shock

"its called driving,asshole"john said to a baffled edge

the first thing randy did,was spinebustering edge through the coffee table

randy punched edge in the face repeatedly

"john,go untie lita!" randy ordered

john went over to lita,uncuffed her from the bed,and removed the tape from her mouth

"thank you you guys!" lita cried happily as she hugged john

randy finally stopped beating the hell out of edge,he got up,and grabbed the gun edge was planning to use on lita

"now lita,i'm giving the choice to you,i can either blow his brains out and/or beat the hell out of him some more,giving the possibility i could go to jail,i can call the police and let them haul his sorry ass to jail,or we can say nothing,keep him in the wwe and let me make the rest of his career a living hell!" randy yelled

"i think the last option sounds pretty good to me" lita said

"so edge,what do you say? are you man enough to face me at summerslam? or are you just gonna stay a coward,living in fear knowing i could be anywhere ready to kick your ass!"

"fine,fine you got your match,now you 3 get the hell out of here!" edge demanded

"fair enough" randy began,"by the way edge,you got a mess to clean up"

randy trashed edge's living room

"have fun with that" randy said,as he,lita,and john left

stay tuned for chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

weeks had gone by since the kidnapping,but lita still came to work

she wasn't going to let her fear of edge stop her from coming to the job she loved

"hey li",randy said walking towards lita,"i see you finally got your arm out of the cast"

"yeah and its about time,ever try to hold a book open with only one arm? its a pain in the ass"

"well its official,me and edge at summerslam,i am going to enjoy beating the holy hell out of him"

"and i'm gonna enjoy watching it" lita added

randy was thinking about telling lita his feelings for her,but was afraid at the same that she may not feel the same way and could end up ruining their friendship,she said she loved him the night edge took her,but he thought she meant just as a good friend.

so he decided not to say anything

"you dont have to worry about him anymore,lita,i'll always be here to protect you"

"thank you,randy,your one of the best friends i've ever had"

"i thought trish stratus was one of the best friends you ever had"

"well,ok,your one of the best GUY friends i've ever had"

"i'm glad you feel that way,lita,your one of the best female friends i've ever had"

"god randy,you are the sweetest guy i have ever met,and i've known a lot of guys in this business,but none of them are as nice,and as caring as you"

randy was starting to think,that maybe he should tell her after all

"lita,i have to tell you something"

"sure randy,go ahead,i'm listening"

"i,i,uh,i,l-love you lita"

lita was stunned,because she loved him too,when she told randy that she loved him that one night,she meant IN LOVE,not just as a friend

"i,i love you too randy" lita confessed

"no, i mean,more than just best friends,i'm in love with you lita"

"thats what i meant too,randy"

"you do?" randy asked in shock

"yes,i do,ever since you defended me when you saw edge slap me,i fell in love with you"

randy was both shocked and happy at the same time,he was glad that he did tell lita,because she felt the exact same way about him

"so,how about we go out on a date tomorrow night?" randy asked

"sure,randy,i'd love that,i'd love that a lot" lita responded,"just name the time and the place"

"how about starbuck's coffee tomorrow after work?"

"sounds good to me" lita accepted

"great,can't wait till then,i gotta go and get ready for my match,its next,i'll see you later" randy said

as he was about to leave,lita pulled him back and kissed him

this took randy by surprise,and he liked it

"i'll,uh,i'll see you later" randy told lita after they kissed

"ok,see you" lita said

"that was the greatest kiss i had in my entire life" randy thought to himself as he walked off

"that was the greatest kiss i had in my entire life" lita also thought to herself

stay tuned for chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

randy and lita had just kissed eachother for the first time,and they both liked it. randy was focusing on his match that night,but was focused more on what had just happened with him and lita. he knew they were both in love with eachother.

randy hit the rko on his opponet,big show

lita came out to congradulate him

"congraudulations,randy,i knew you'd beat him" lita whispered

"thanks,li,wait till you see the beating i have planned for edge at summerslam" randy whispered back

the next night,at randy and lita's date

they were having a good time,laughing,and talking,but there was something randy really wanted to know

"lita,there's something i need to ask you" randy said

"sure randy,you know you can ask me anything" lita said as she took a drink of her coffee

"when,when did edge start hurting you?"

"i knew you would ask this" lita sighed,"i just hope it wouldn't be so soon,it all started about a year ago"

(flashback):

"damn it lita!" edge yelled,"i could have won this,i was so close,why the hell didn't you hand me the chair like i said so i could hit cena!?"

"babe i'm sorry,i wanted to,i did,but a part of me knew it was wrong,so i guess thats why i didnt do it"

"well thanks to you i don't have the damn title!"

"edge.i'm really sorry"

"yeah,so am i,sorry i even know you" edge said hatefully

"come on baby,please don't be that way" lita said with tears in her eyes

"just shut the hell up!" edge yelled

edge slapped lita across the face as hard as he could

"oh my god,lita,i,i'm so sorry,i didn't mean to do that,please forgive me"

lita responded by crying hard

edge hugged her

"its ok lita,it'll never happen again,i promise,it'll never happen again"

"its ok baby,i forgive you,i know you'll never do it again" lita said

(end of flashback)

"but i was wrong" lita began."it did happen again,it happened every time i got him mad,and it got worse and worse every single time,god i'm such an idiot for believing him"

lita started to cry just a little bit

"its ok,lita,do you want to come outside with me and calm down?" randy asked

"yes,thank you randy"

they got up and went outside

"lita,your not an idiot for believing edge" randy began,"this happenes to women in abusive relationships all the time,when the man who hurts them says it won't happen again,they want to believe him,so they take his word for it and stay,so your not alone"

"i'm glad your here for me,i know you'll always be here to protect me,just like i said yesterday,your the sweetest guy i know,i love you so much"

"i love you too,lita"

randy and lita came closer together and kissed,except it was a longer,deeper kiss than the night before

"promise me something,randy" lita said after breaking up the kiss

"yeah lita?"

"give edge hell over the next few weeks,and even worse hell at summerslam"

"i'll definatley do that,for the both of us" randy said

"thanks randy"

they began to kiss again,hell,even MORE longer,deeper,and passionate than the last 2 times

stay tuned for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

the next day

randy and lita's date went well the other night

the only down side was when randy asked lita when the abuse towards her started

he hated to bring that up,but it was something he felt he needed to know

"hey babe" lita said,hugging randy from behind

"hey li" randy replied

"summerslam is just 6 days away,are you ready?" she asked

"yep,i'm gonna chew edge up and spit him out" randy said with some agression in his voice

lita thought randy's agressive side was sexy,she wanted him to beat the ever lovin crap out of edge sunday.

she felt safe around randy,it was the first time she's felt safe in over a year

"i love you so much randy,your one of the few men i feel safe around"

"i love you too,lita,i'm glad your happy,your happiness means more than anything to me"

this statement seemed to scare lita,just a bit. because edge always said the same thing to her. but she knew randy would never,ever put a hand on her. so she stopped feeling scared

"look,speak of the douchebag" randy said,pointing to edge,who was on the tv.

"you know",edge began,"recently randy challenged me to a match at summerslam,and i accepted. randy,you really are stupid for making that challenge,because you step in the ring with me,and i will end your worthless career. i know i hurt lita,but you know what? i dont care,in fact,i'm actually proud of it. she desereved every beating i gave her. all she had to do,was listen,but she never did,so i had to smack her around to remind her whos boss. it didnt seem to work,though,because one night i slapped her in front of randy,so she figured she could go crying to him from now on. he tried to set me straight,so i beat the crap out of him on the cutting edge. what happened after all that is none of you people's business. so,with that said,randy,if you and your little whore are listening,i am going to destroy you at summerslam! see you then"

edge left the ring with an arrogant smile on his face

"that son of a bitch" randy said,ready to go and kick edge's ass

"no,randy,he's not worth it,just wait till summerslam,you'll have your chance at him then"

"your right lita,if i go and beat the hell out of him now,i'll only be stooping to his level"

lita pulled randy in for a kiss

"whoa! sorry,i'll come back later!" john cena said as he just entered the locker room

meanwhile,edge was talking to an unknown source

"look man,i know we've had our differences in the past,but i know you hate seeing lita with orton just as much as i do,so,will you help me this sunday?" edge asked

the person nodded their head yes

"great,so its agreed,glad we can put our past beside us" edge said

edge shook this person's hand and they both laughed,evily

stay tuned for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

that sunday,at summerslam

"you nervous?" lita asked randy

"nope,excited,tonight i am going to pay edge back for everytime he's ever hurt you" randy said proudly

"good luck,i'll be watching"

"hey,i just got an idea,how about you come out to the ring with me?"

"i dont know,randy,i mean,edge will be out there and you know how scared i am of him"

"look,he's not gonna try anything,i promise,he's more scared of me than you are of him"

"ok,i'll come out there with you"

"thats my girl" randy said,kissing lita

"we better get out there though,its next" randy said

randy and lita made ther way to the ring,then edge made his way to the ring

halfway through the match,edge and randy beat the hell out of eachother. randy seemed to be having everything going his way,that is until edge accidently speared the referee. edge decided to bring in a chair,only to end up being rko'd by randy. randy went for the pin,but the ref was still out. thats when matt hardy ran out to the ring and attacked randy. this gave edge enough time to recover and help matt with the assault.

"come on orton!" edge yelled,"tell me,is this the shoulder she always cried on!?" edge yelled while attacking randy's shoulder area

lita wished she could do something,she felt so helpless. she was fearing for randy,because he had a history of shoulder injuries,and she prayed that this wouldn't be another one

"matt! edge! stop!!" lita begged

"whats wrong lita? afraid we'll hurt your 100th friggin boyfriend?" matt asked hatefully

matt saw that the referee was getting up,so he ran out of the ring

edge speared randy and pinned him 1,2,3

"no!" lita cried

edge just smiled and laughed as he left the ring

lita went in to check on randy

"are you ok"? she asked

"yeah,i'm fine,shoulder hurts like hell,though"

they made their way to the backstage area. randy knew he had just lost to edge,but he knew that this rivalry was far from over

stay tuned for chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

the next night on raw

edge came out to cut a promo about his victory at summerslam

"well,well,well".he began,"i told you so,i told all of you i was going to beat randy orton at summerslam,and thats exactly what i did! all of you fans who had so much hope that he would beat me,all of you who were so sure he was going to win,guess what? you were wrong! wrong,wrong,wrong,wrong,wwwwwrrrrooooonnngggg!!!!!!!! i was right,you were all WRONG! of course,normally i would be taking all credit for this victory,but i would like to thank the person who helped this victory,everyone please welcome,matt hardy!!!"

as matt hardy made his way to the ring,the fans did not welcome him one bit,they booed him without mercy.

"thank you,edge",matt began,"i'm glad i could help,"you see,when you first suggested i help you,i was ready to laugh right in your face,but then you mentioned lita,how you beat her,and how orton was playing mr knight in shining armor to her,i knew right away i was going to kick hiss ass. i dont care that you beat her,i really dont,because i knoww she deserved it,hell,i even did the same things to her,not as bad as you,but i still beat the shit out of her when she needed. so orton,if your listening,me and edge are challenging you to a tag team match at unforgiven,i suggest you find a partner unless you want it to be a handicapped match"

randy came out,but only stood on the ramp because he knew edge and matt would try something

"listen",randy began,"i know i don't usually steal chris jericho's catchphrases,but,WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! i mean,i know you 2 are known for having big mouths,but jesus. so,you want me to find a partner for a tag team match huh? well,lucky for me i was watching you make your challenge,and a certain person you both are very familiar with,especially you,matt. everyone please welcome,my tag team partner,JEFF HARDY!"

the fans went wild

jeff ran into the ring,causing edge and matt to run out like cowards

randy went into the ring and raised jeff's hand in victory

later that night,lita was walking around looking for randy

she walked into the locker room where he might be,and she saw kelly kelly kissing him.

lita didnt say or do anything,she just ran off crying

sorry this chapter was too short everyone!

stay tuned for chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

"kelly!,get the hell off of me!" randy kelly away from him

"why?" she asked,"whats lita got that i dont got?"

"lets see,beauty,a heart,a brain,and a personality"

"come on orton,i am 10 times sexier than her"

"beauty is in the eye of the beholder,kelly,and all i see when i look at you is a slut"

"your gonna regret sayin that,orton"

"yeah,i'm really intimitaded by the threats of a girl who just graduated high school 4 years ago" randy said sarcastly

"you'll pay,randy,both you and lita,i'll see to it"

"whatever,just get the hell out of here"

as kelly was leaving,randy stopped her

"by the way,if you ever come into this locker room and try to put the moves on me again,i will have lita kick your ass

"whatever" kelly said,leaving

meanwhile,lita was wandering around the arena,crying. she can't believe she saw kelly and randy kissing. she felt so betrayed,randy promised he would never hurt her,physically or emotionally. he lived up to the promise of not hurting her physically,but he damn sure hurt her emotionally.

"hey,lita" john said,walking up to her

"oh john,its terrible,i just walked in on randy and kelly kissing"

"randy was kissing kelly?" john asked in major shock

john was having a hard time believing that,he knew there had to be some misunderstanding

"now lita,i'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding,randy loves you with all his heart,he would never do anything to hurt you like that"

"bullshit john! i saw him kissing her! thats not a misunderstanding at all,i know exactly what i saw!"

"well maybe you should find him,let him know what you saw,and let him tell his side of the story"

thats when randy came up to them

"hey guys" randy greeted

lita slapped him hard across the face

"lita! what the hell was all that about!?" randy asked,holding his cheek

"uh,maybe i should go" john said,leaving

"for kissing kelly,you traitor!"

"kissing kelly? oh my god,lita,what you saw isnt what you think you saw"

"what i think i saw? i don't "think" i saw anyhing,it was clear as day,you were making out with her!"

"please just let me explain what happened" he begged

"fine,you got 5 minutes"

"ok,you see,i was in the locker room,getting ready for a match,thats when kelly came in and tried to get with me. she was doing her little striptease,rubbing up against me,then out of nowhere,she just grabs me and kisses me"

"randy,how can i believe you?" lita asked almost crying

"because,lita,i love you more than anything,you are the light of my life,you are the most important person i know,i would never do anything to hurt you,you gotta believe me when i tell you that"

lita hesitated to say anything,she was starting to believe him,he sounded like he really meant everything he just said,but she didnt know what to say

"if your really,truly sorry,prove it to me" she said

randy kissed lita

"is that proof enough?" he asked

"yeah,as a matter of fact,it is,i'm so sorry for not believing you,i should have trusted you,you would never hurt me"

"its alright,lita,i'm sorry you had to see what kelly did"

"i forgive you,just never let any chick do that again,or i'll have to kick their ass"

"deal" he agreed

"i love you,randy"

"i love you too,lita

stay tuned for chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

later that nght,lita was getting ready to leave,when kelly came into the locker room

"well,well,well,look who it is,randy''s little punk slut" kelly insulted

"your callin me a slut?" lita asked,"your the one who kissed my boyfriend,you whore!"

"call me what you will,honey,but i bet you that randy enjoyed every single second of that kiss" kelly said

"is that right? so thats why he called you a slut"

"you know,lita,i have it in good mind to kick your ass"

"HA! you? kick MY ass? thats a laugh,i'd like to see you try"

"well,maybe i cant do it alone,so i think i'll have a couple people help me"

edge and matt hardy came in

"hey li,long time no see" edge said,"how are those bruises healin?"

lita stood there frozen in here

"e-edge,m-matt,p-please l-leave" lita stuttered

"yeah,like thats gonna get rid of us easily" matt said sarcasticly

"tell me lita,everytime you kiss randy,do you still taste his blood?" edge asked

"no,but i taste victory,more than i ever got from you" lita shot back

uh-oh,lita thought,had she just said the wrong thing? because she saw intense anger on edge's face

"beat the hell out of her,baby!" kelly told edge

"shut up kelly,you dont tell me what to do,especially after you screwed up our plan" edge snapped at her

"what plan?" lita asked

"well,since you probably already know of it,i'll tell you,i had kelly here go in and kiss randy,hopin that you would find out and break up with him,and the stupid bitch is more of a screw-up than you!"

"you planned that?" lita asked in shock

"yeah,great isnt it? now,where were we? oh yeah,my new girlfriend here wanted us to help beat your little ass!" edge said

"so,your goin out with kelly now,huh? i must say,you 2 make a good couple, one is an egotistical little bitch,and the other is kelly"

"shut up lita!" edge yelled,grabbing lita by the throat

"e-edge,l-let,go,o-of,m-me" lita said through gasps of air

to lita's surprise,edge actually let go of her,slamming her into a locker door

"let that be a warning,lita,let randy know that i'll do the exact same thing to him at unforgiven!" edge yelled

"oh,by the way,lita" matt added,"guess what? our tag match,me and edge vs orton and jeff,its now a 6 person tag match. it'll be me,edge,and kelly,vs you,orton,and jeff. orton and jeff dont know that yet,so pass that on to them will you?"

"one more thing before we go" edge added,"you see,since me and matt are now an official tag team,we decided to go to vince mcmahon and add another stipulation to this match,you see,if you,orton,and jeff lose. then me and matt,get your contract lita! if you lose,me and matt own you!"

"NO!" lita cried

"oh yeah! and believe me,when we win,when we win you,lita,we're gonna treat you like the little worthless bitch you are!" edge yelled

as edge,matt,and kelly left,lita stood there in absolute shock. she couldnt believe that if she,randy,and jeff lost,she would be edge and matt's

stay tuned for chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

after edge,matt,and kelly left,lita ran off to find randy

she found him in the locker room

"randy,i have to tell you something about unforgiven" lita said

"yeah what is it?" randy asked her

"first of all,when kelly kissed you,it was all part of edge's plan to try and break us up"

"it was? man,that bastard just doesnt give up"

"second,you and jeff's match with edge and matt,is now a 6 person tag match with you,jeff,and me vs edge,matt and kelly"

"well ok,that doesnt seem too bad"

"no,but the thing is,if we lose,then edge wins my contract"

"what!?" randy screamed in disbelief,"if we lose then that son of a bitch wins you!? god damn him!"

"relax randy,i'm sure we can win,all we have to do is maintain a positive attitude,and beat the hell out of them in 2 weeks"

"lita,how can i have a positive attitude? if we lose then edge gets control over you and your career!"

"randy,please calm down,we will win this,i know it"

randy hesitated for a few seconds to say anything,how can lita have this positive attitude? if they lose then randy loses lita. but he finally gave in and believed her,despite the fact he still feared they might lose

"alright,lita" he agreed,"i believe we can beat them in 2 weeks,and when we do,edge,matt,and kelly are gonna wish they never messed with us"

"thats what i wanted to hear" lita said,kissing him

2 weeks later,at unforgiven

it was almost the end of the match,it was jeff and matt up against eachother. jeff had everything going his way until matt tagged in kelly. jeff knew he couldnt hit kelly,so he had to tag in lita. and lita beat the holy hell out of kelly. so much so,that kelly went over to edge as fast as she could and tagged him in. lita was feeling scared,she actually ran over to randy and tagged him ,randy had the match going their way,until he went for the rko,which edge reversed by shoving him into jeff. that distracted randy enough to catch a spear. allowing edge to pin him 1,2,3

"NO! NO GOD DAMN IT! NO!" lita cried

edge smiled and grabbed lita by the wrist and forced a kiss on her

"hey,easy on that,I'M your girlfriend" kelly told edge

edge took lita up the ramp and backstage with matt and kelly following

randy layed in the middle of the ring in disbelief,not only had he lost to edge for a 2nd time,but now he also lost lita.

"i told you we would win!" edge yelled to his teamates

"edge,let go of my wrist,your hurting me" lita complained

"shut up!" edge snapped at her,"i own your contract now,you dont tell me what to do,me,matt,and kelly tell YOU what to do,understand?"

"whatever" lita said

"good" edge said

they went back to edge's hotel room for the night

"kelly,watch lita,me and matt are gonna go out on the town and celebrate!" edge told kelly

"sure babe,anything for you" kelly replied as edge and matt left

"well,look at this,me,babysitting you,who'd of figured you would end up like this" kelly told lita

"listen you blond bimbo,you maybe watching over me,but i'm still,older,bigger,and stronger than you,and i can kick your ass at anytime" lita snapped back

"just remember,lita,that if you try that,i CAN have you fired,after all,i am one thirds of an owner of your contract"

"very good,kelly,you know math!"

"shut up! or i'll tell edge!" kelly threatened

"whatever,where's the remote? i want to watch tv" lita told her

"fine,but we're watching what l want to watch,got it?" kelly shot back

"fine" lita said,miserably

lita let out a big sigh when kelly turned it to the soap opera network.

lita felt her phone vibrate in her pocket,she had turned it to vibrate because she knew kelly would hear it if it was on ringtone and take it to prevent her from talking to randy

"where do you think your going?" kelly asked,not looking up from the tv

"to the bathroom,that ok with you?"

"whatever" kelly mumbled

lita went into the bathroom and turned the water on so kelly couldnt hear her talk

"hello?" lit answered her phone

"lita,its me,randy" he told her

"randy! oh my god i miss you already"

"i miss you too,li,but dont worry because i have a plan to win you back!"

"how?" lita asked

"a match,at no mercy,and,well,thats all i can tell you from here"

"well,win me back soon,i dont know how many nights i can take bein watched by kelly,shes already pissing me off"

"dont worry,i'll win you back,i promise"

",i got to go before kelly finds out i'm talking to you,i love you"

"i love you too"

lita hung up the phone and came out of the bathroom,she hoped that randy would win her back very soon

stay tuned for chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

the next night,on raw

edge came out to the ring with lita

"well,well,well,look who i have at my side,the lovely lita,now of course,she isnt here with me by choice,you see,her and her team,orton and jeff,lost to me,matt,and kelly. and we won lita's contract! meaning we have complete control over her! so lita,why dont you do a little,dance out here,you know,a little striptease"

thats when randy came out

"edge,first of all,shut your friggin cakehole,second,lita,dont listen to a word he says,i dont care if he has control over your contract,you dont have to humiliate yourself in front of everyone"

"where are you gettin at,orton?" edge asked

"well,i'm glad you asked,edge,you see,i went to mr mcmahon after our match last night,and he decided to make a little arrangement for us at no mercy. at no mercy,edge,you and i are going to have a match,for lita's contract"

"alright,big deal,i'll beat you like i did the last 2 times" edge bragged

"oh but this is no ordinary match,edge,you see,the match is for lita's contract,yes,but you see,its gonna be suspended high up in the air,in a ladder match!"

edge was in absolute disbelief

and lita was extremely happy. she blew randy a kiss and he winked back at her

edge was so pissed,that he decided to have kelly take lita back to their hotel room early

"sorry you have to share a room with lita,kelly" edge told her as kelly was getting ready to leave,"but if me and matt shared a room with her,chances are we'll beat the shit out of her and get in trouble"

"yeah,yeah,whatever" kelly said,then drove off with lita

later,when kelly and lita arrived at their hotel room

kelly turned the tv right to the soap opera network and watched days of our lives

"is that all you ever do?" lita asked,"watching soap operas?"

"just shut the hell up and watch it,or go to bed,i dont care which" kelly ordered

lita couldnt believe she was being bossed around by a 22 year old,but she knew she had to listen to her because if she didnt then kelly would tell edge and lita would get in trouble

just then,lita's phone rang

"i have to go to the bathroom" lita told kelly

"well go,i'm not stoppin you" kelly told her

lita went into the bathroom,turned the water on,and answered the phone

"hello?" lita answered

"yo,lita,its me" randy told her

"hey babe,i'm happy to hear about the ladder match,i know you'll win,and we can be together again"

"yeah,i'm surprised vince agreed to the stipulation,after all,he did agree that if we lost at unforgiven last night then edge,matt,and kelly get you"

"well the important thing is he agreed,and i am absolutly sure you will win this time"

"and i'm sure too,lita,i'm sure too,i love you"

"i love you too,randy,i gotta go now"

"alright,talk to you later" randy said,hanging up

"what is it with you and turnin the water on when you go to the bathroom?" kelly asked,turning her attention away from the tv

"um,it helps me go better"lita lied

"thats fucking nasty" kelly complained,turning her head back to the tv

lita sat down on her bed,bored out of her mind. she wanted so badly to be with randy,but until,or if,he wins her back,she isnt allowed to see hm. she loves him so much,she could be out with him having a hell of a time right now,but shes stuck there in her hotel room,with kelly watching boring ass soap operas

as she layed there,she prayed to herself,that at summerslam,randy would climb up,and up,and up that ladder,get her contract,and she could be his again.

stay tuned for chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

a week had gone by since randy had challenged edge to a ladder match for lita's contract. lita couldn't wait until no mercy,she really had a good feeling that randy would win this time. and when that happens,they can be together again.

that night on raw,edge had lita stay backstage with kelly while he went to the ring to cut a promo.

"ladies and gentlemen" edge said as he entered the ring,"as you all know,last week randy orton told me that me and him have a ladder match at no mercy for lita's contract. now,no mercy is only a couple of weeks away,and randy made a big mistake challenging me to that match,because not only am i gonna be keeping lita,but i'm going to end your career! and you people may not know this yet,but my so called trusty tag team partner matt hardy got injured at a house show, yeah,i made a big mistake trusting him to be my partner,i should have known he would get hurt that fast,but thats fine,i dont need him,i can win this ladder match on my until that time,orton,i'm gonna be enjoying every single second of makin lita miserable! see you at no mercy"

edge left the ring confidently,he was so sure he was going to win at no mercy,but would he?

"god kelly,you have the smuggest,most jackass excuse of a boyfriend ever" lita told kelly as she was watching edge's promo

"you know,i'm gettin sick of your mouth" kelly complained,"all you ever do is bitch and moan,bitch and moan,why dont you just shut up for a change?"

"and why don't you stop bein such a slut for a change?" lita shot back

kelly got up and was about to slap lita,but decided not to

"you know what?" your not worth breakin a nail over" kelly told her

"wow,now i'm really hurt" lita replied sarcasticly

"you just wait until edge wins at no mercy,i'm gonna make your life a living hell"

"well i guess i don't have to worrry about that,because randy is gonna be the real winner"

"honey,edge is the master of the ladder match,he's gonna destroy randy,keep your contract,and treat you like the little slut you are"

"you know,no wonder edge is going out with you,your both,stupid,in love with yourselves,and annoying as fuck" lita told the blond diva

"i have more than you ever gave him,thats why he always beat the shit out of you,you just couldn't give him what he needed" kelly shot back

that pissed lita off badly,she hated it when someone brought up the abuse,especially someone like kellyrandy,but

"i would shut my mouth if i were you" lita snapped

"or what? you cant do anything to me" kelly taunted

"maybe not right now,but trust me,WHEN randy wins,i'll be free from you and edge,and i'll have the right to kick your teeth out of your head anytime!"

that statement seemed to intimidate kelly a bit. and lita noticed that

"yeah,sounds painful,doesn't it?" lita teased,"just wait until i actually do it!"

"well,until that time,me and edge are in charge of you,so i wouldn't piss me off any further if i were you" kelly threatened

"bring it on" lita shot

just then,lita got to thinkin,she wasn't allowed to see randy,but what was stoping her from sneakin around with him? lita wished she would have thought about that a week earlier,but she didnt care,she decided to go and see him.

"i'm goin to the bathroom" lita told kelly

"again with the telling me,why are always telling me that you have to go to the bathroom? if you have to go,just fucking go!"

lita left her dressing room and went off to find randy

she found him in the men's locker room

"randy!" she cried happily

"lita!" randy yelled back,"what are you doing here? if you're caught with me you know edge will have you fired"

"i'm takin a risk,i couldn't stand kelly much longer,i just had to see you"

"cool,thats pretty sexy,so what have you been up to all week?"

"the good parts? talking to you on the phone. the bad parts? being babysat by kelly 24/7"

"well don't worry,no mercy is only a couple of weeks away,and i promise i will win you back"

" i know you'll win,you just have too"

"belive me lita,i will,i will,i promise"

"god i hope so"

lita and randy didnt say another word,they just came together and kissed

"i better get back,kelly is gonna wonder where i am and she'll get suspicious"

"alright,i love you" randy told her

"love you too" lita replied

as lita went back to her dressing room,she was feeling worried. what if randy doesn't win? she if edge wins? i'll be stuck with him and kelly the rest of my career if that happens.

stay tuned for chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

a week later,on raw.

it was just 6 days until randy and edge's ladder match at no mercy. everyone was nervous about what the outcome of the match would be. but no one was more nervous than lita. all she could think about was who would win. if randy won,they could be together again and be happy. but if edge won,her life as well as her career would be a living hell. she felt very uneasy as she watched edge cut his promo in the ring. he went to the ring with a ladder,climbed all the way to the top of it,and talked about what he was going to do sunday.

"well" he began,"here we are,just 6 days until no mercy,the night i beat the holy hell out of randy orton and keep lita. not only is he going to lose to me for a 3rd time, he's gonna lose his girl,too. at no mercy,randy,i'm gonna climb up,and up,and up,grab lita's contract,celebrate my victory,and watch you cry like a little bitch! what were you thinking when you challenged me to a ladder match? were you out of your mind? everybody in this arena,everybody watching at home,knows that when it comes to ladder matches,i am king! and last time i checked,randy,you've never even been in a ladder match! if i were you,i would just do the smart thing,back out of the ladder match,and surrender lita. because if you don't,then i will see to it that our match at no mercy will be the last match of your life!"

randy had heard just about enough from edge,and decided to come out to that ring and shut him up himself.

"orton! what are you doin out here!?" edge yelled

randy didnt say anything as he entered the ring,he just looked up at edge for a brief moment,and tipped the ladder over,causing edge to fall. this resulted in an all-out brawl between the 2. security had to come out and break them apart. lita just watched on in horror backstage. she hoped randy would win her back,soon.

that sunday,no mercy.

the ladder match was extremely brutal,both men beat the living hell out of eachother,using the ladder as a weapon,as well as other weapons,such as tables and chairs. it was a back and forth contest until randy hit an rko on edge off the top of the ladder.

both men were down and out. thats when lita came running out from backstage.

she was cheering for randy to get up,but to her horror,edge got up first.

"come on,randy,you can beat him!" lita cheered

but he was still down. edge continued to climb up the ladder,getting closer and closer to lita's contract.

lita was going to go into the ring and try to stop edge,but kelly came out there and held lita back

"let go of me you bitch!" lita yelled to kelly

lita tried to get free,but to her surprise,kelly's grip was actually very strong

"come on,edge,beat him!" kelly cheered,still holding on to lita

edge looked like he was about to win,but randy was regaining conciseness.

edge took note of that and tried to hurry and get lita's contract. but randy pushed the ladder over,causing edge to go right through the announce table

"no!" kelly screamed in shock

lita broke free from kelly's grip and punched her the hell out.

randy was starting to climb up the ladder.

"come on,baby,you got it! you're gonna win!" lita cheered happily

randy got closer to lita's contract,grabbed it,and pulled it down.

he had just won lita back

lita was crying tears of joy. she had never felt so happy

she went over to randy and kissed him

randy was in horrible,horrible pain,but he didn't care. he had just won the love of his life back. and he had never felt happier

they continued to kiss in the middle of the ring,for a long couple of minutes

they made their way up their ramp and onto the stage,and kissed there,too

"orton!" they heard edge yell as they were about to exit the ramp,"you,you think this is over? no,its not,its not,ow,god damn that hurts,its not over between us just yet. ow,son of a bitch i'm in pain here. lita,if i were you,i'd take randy and enjoy him while he still looks like that. because he ain't gonna be too pretty after i get done with him. you see,randy,its gonna be me,you,survivor series,HELL IN A CELL!!!!!"

randy and lita were in absolute shock.

stay tuned for chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

"hell in a cell? can you believe him!" lita cried angrily as she and randy were getting ready to leave the arena

"lita,just relax"randy told her

"relax? how can i relax? edge just challenged you to the most dangerous match in this industry!"

"its not a big deal,i've been in a hell in a cell match before"

"yeah,once"

"lita,you forget,edge has only been in hell in a cell once also,so its even"

"i know,baby,but i'm worried,this match could either change your career in a bad way,or worse,end it"

"its not like anything willl be on the line,trust me,it'll be ok"

"yeah,nothing is on the line,but puttin your life,your body,and your career at stake doesn't make it better either!"

randy was getting a little frusturated with lita not taking the hell in a cell news too well. he wished there was someway he could convince her that everything will be all right.

"listen to me lita,i wouldn't accept this match if i knew something was going to happen,and yes,i will get hurt a little,and without a doubt i will bleed,maybe a little,maybe a lot,but you do not have to worry about me,i will be just fine,i wouldn't go through with it if i wasn't sure,i just proved tonight that i can beat edge,that i can beat any obsticle he puts in front of me,trust me,i will beat him at survivor series"

lita was still feeling worried for randy,despite everything he had just said. what if he gets injured? what if he ends up getting seriously injured and will never be able to wrestle again? all of these thoughts were racing through lita's mind. she loved randy more than anything and she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. that's why she had such a hard time watching the ladder match. randy had taken a lot of hard bumps in there.

"randy" lita began,"i'm not sure if you're making the right decision by accepting edge's challenge,but i can't stop you,believe me,if i could i would,but i can't stop you,as much i would love to see edge get horribly injured,i don't want to risk seeing you get horribly injured in the process"

"alright lita" randy started to say,as he put his clothes in his bag,getting ready to go,"let's say something bad does happen to me,let's say i get an injury,you would have absolutly nothing to feel bad about,it wouldn't be your fault,it would be mine,and i know during that time while i'm injured you would miss me like crazy,but its not like i would be gone forever,i would just be out for a certain amount of time,and in that time,we probably wouldn't be able to see eachother in person for a while,but we would still be able to talk on the phone all the time,and we've got myspace,so its not like we would be compltely away from eachother. does that make you feel any better?"

actually,it didn't make her feel better at all,but she wasn't going to let randy know that

"yeah,babe" she lied,'it does,you always know just what to say,thank you"

"your welcome"

randy and lita began to kiss

"come on" randy said,beaking up their kiss,"we better go,its getting kind of late"

"alright" lita agreed

as they were leaving the arena,lita was continuing to worry about randy's safety in the hell in a cell match.

stay tuned for chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

"damn it kelly" edge said as he and kelly made their way backstage after the ladder match,"why the hell didn't you help me out there?"

"what? this is suddenly my fault?" kelly asked,surprised at edge,"i couldn't stop orton from tipping over the ladder and hold lita back at the same time"

"no,but you could have let her go,its not like she would have been able to stop me"

"well i'm sorry,i guess i wasn't thinking"

"yeah,thats your problem,you NEVER think"

"and why the hell did you challenge orton to a hell in a cell match? what were you thinking,the guy is a psychopath!"

"because" edge began with smugness in his voice,"i will end his career,or even better,his life!"

"yeah,i guess you have a point,i mean,who cares if YOU get hurt,as long as you put that cocky son of a bitch in his place,that's all that matters to me"

kelly leaned in to kiss edge,but edge pulled himself away

"kelly,are you nuts?" he asked,"you know i don't go for that lovey dovey bull crap"

"fine" she remarked,"just give orton hell at survivor series"

"whatever,you know i will"

"good" kelly replied as she and edge left the arena

the next night,on raw.

randy came out to the ring,with lita right there beside him.

"well",he began,"look at who's by my side again,the lovely,queen of extreme,lita"

the fans went wild and lita stood there with a big smile on her face

"you know" he began again,"its been a rough couple of months,and actually things are about to get rougher,you see,last night,as i'm sure a lot of you saw,after i won the ladder match,edge decided that he's not quite done with me yet,because right after i won,he challenged me to what is without a doubt the most dangrous match in sports entertainment,hell in a cell"

hell in a cell,those words made lita cringe every time they were uttered,she was still feeling very scared for randy.

"and you fans know that i never back down from a challenge" he continued,"no matter how brutal the stipulation is,no matter what's at stake,i never back down! so edge,i accept your challenge!"

thats when edge came out and interrupted,but of course,he wasn't alone,he had kelly,and the returning,but crutch-walking,matt hardy by his side. but they only stood up on stage,not coming into the ring,thinking randy would do something.

"you know randy" edge started,"you got a lot of nerve,how stupid are you anyway? when i made that challenge,i thought you'd pussy out and say no,but i'm actually glad you said yes,because at survivor series,nothing is sacred,i will destroy you! no bone will go left unbroken,no limb will go uninjured,i will make you bleed a red river! at survivor series,it will truly be,HELL!"

"you done?" randy asked,"because if you aren't,let me just say,shut the hell up. i mean,wow,i haven't heard a canadian run his mouth this much since chris jericho"

"is that right?" edge asked in a pissed tone

"yeah" randy replied,"you know edge,i should call you van"

"what the hell,why the hell would you call me VAN?"

"because,your standing between a dick and a dyke" randy said,pointing at matt and kelly

everyone except edge,matt,and kelly,burst out laughing

"you think that's funny,orton?" matt asked in rage

"no" randy replied,"but i think your injury is funnier than hell,seriously,who the hell gets injured right after forming an alliance with someone? that is just hilarious"

that's when lita took the microphone

"thanks randy,i got it from here" lita told him,"kelly,you bitch,don't think i forgot about you just yet,you made these last few weeks hell for me,a lot more than edge did surprisingly,all the "babysitting me",all the damn,boring,mind-numbing soap operas you made me watch with you,and everything else,i'm gonna pay you back for all of that. i am challenging you to a match TONIGHT!"

kelly had a look of intense fear on her face

"she accepts!" edge yelled,accepting the match for kelly

kelly looked at edge in absolute shock

and lita stood there in the ring,smiling along with randy

stay tuned for chapter 23!


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

"edge,are you crazy?" kelly asked backstage,"i don't wanna face lita,she'll kill me!"

"no she won't,kel,trust me,even if she does beat you,i got a plan" edge told her

"what is it?" matt asked

"you'll find out tonight" edge told them both,"and when THEY find out,they are going to wish that they never,ever messed with us!"

later that night,lita vs kelly kelly

lita pretty much dominated the entire match. not much happened except for lita beating the holy hell out of kelly. lita hit the litasault,and won the match.

lita was celebrating her victory,when edge came out of nowhere and speared her.

randy ran out to the ring,but didn't get far,as matt used his crutch as a weapon,continuing to beat randy senseless with it. randy and lita were now both down and out.

to add insult to injury,or injury to injury as the case may be,edge hit the rko on randy. edge smiled over randy's lifeless body.

but edge wasn't done there,no,he decided to go out of the ring and grab 2 chairs,signaling for the conchairto.

edge placed one chair under randy's head,then lifted the other one high up in the air.

"you think you're funny don't you orton?" edge yelled,"well who's laughin now!?"

edge was about to slam the chair hard onto randy's head,but stopped. and looked over at lita and smiled.

he took the 2 chairs back andbrought them over towards lita's unconcious body

he put one chair under her head,lifted the other one high up in the air,and slammed it hard onto her head,3 times.

"so lita" edge said,"you always complained about how i abused you,well how's this for abuse!"

with that said,edge hit the conchairto one more time. edge,matt,and kelly all smiled in victory,proud of what they had just done.

but no one was more proud than edge,the sick bastard just conchairtoed an innocent,defenseless woman. and he never felt more proud of himself.

"let this be a lesson to the both of you" edge said,through a microphone this time,"if you thought this was bad,randy,well then just wait until hell in a cell! because i guarantee,that everything will be a lot worse then! i'm not sure what i'll do,but i know it won't be pleasent,for you at least!"

edge through down the microphone,and he,kelly,and matt exited the ring.

randy was regaining consiousness,that's when he saw lita's still unconsious body. he saw the 2 chairs,and right away he knew what edge had done.

"you son of a bitch!" randy yelled while he was still in the ring,and edge was still up on the ramp

randy wanted to go after edge,but he was more concerened with helping lita than kicking edge's ass

"lita,lita!" randy screamed,holding lita in his arms

trainers and EMT'S ran out to the ring with a stretcher

"you son of a bitch,you son of a bitch!" randy continued to yell

randy continued to hold lita,hugging her and kissing her

the EMT's took lita and put her on the stretcher,and randy shot edge a look of death.

that's when edge decided that now would be the best time to leave

"its gonna be ok lita,everything's gonna be alright" randy said,kissing her as she lay on the stretcher

as lita was being wheeled out of the arena by EMT's and randy,randy had one thing on his mind-revenge

stay tuned for chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

lita was slowly waking up,she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. she looked to her right and saw randy standing by her bed.

"r-randy?" she studdered,"what happened?"

"thank god your alright,lita" randy said,"that sick,twisted son of a bitch edge speared you and hit a conchairto on you"

"he did?"

"yeah,and he made the wrong move by doin that to you,because edge woke somethin up in me tonight,something more ruthless and unforgiving"

"what did he do after the conchairto?"

"ran out of the ring like the coward that he is,but the most important thing is that you're alright"

"well,i'm not completely alright,my head hurts like hell"

"yeah,i think i should tell you this,the doctor says that you have a minor concussion"

"a minor concussion?" lita sat up from her bed,"i'm a woman who gets conchairtoed,and i only get a minor concussion? damn,if that's not a miracle i don't know what is"

"your a strong girl,li,and i'm proud of you"

"randy orton,where have you been all my life?"

"i've always been right here,i just guess that neither of us knew that until we revealed our feelings for eachother"

"randy,you are the greatest guy i have ever known"

"we've come a long way since the abuse situation,i just hope that after hell in a cell,we can put edge and everything else from your past with him aside"

"don't worry randy,i know we'll be able to,you've proven last night that you CAN beat edge,that its gonna take more than a couple of spears and conchairtoes to keep you down"

"wow,your pretty sexy when you get riled up like that" randy complimented

"thanks,you too" lita replied

"lita,can i tell you something?"

"you know you can,randy"

"ok,you see,before we formed rated rko,i was in love with you,and before you were even seeing edge"

"really? why didn't you tell me?"

"ever since the divorce with me and samantha,i was afraid of ever falling in love again,because i thought it would only bring more pain and misery,but when i fell in love with you,my perspective on love changed,from negative to very positive,and to this dte,i'm so glad i told you my feelings. i can't tell you how happy i was when you told me that you love me too"

"aww randy,that is so sweet,i know this sounds really,really crazy,but edge's beating me might actually be the vest thing to happen to me"

"huh?" randy asked,very confused

"because if he never did the things that he did,you never would have came to my rescue,and we would never have fell in love"

randy was touched at the things lita had just said,she was absolutly right. if it had never been for edge's abuse,she and randy would have never came as close as they have.

"i know i've been sayin this a lot lately,but i love you lita" randy said,hugging lita

"i love you too,randy,and promise me something"

"yeah?"

"make survivor series the worst night of edge's entire life"

"you bet your ass i will"randy told her as they continued to hug and kiss.

stay tuned for chapter 25!


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

a week later,on raw

edge,kelly,and matt came out to the ring to address what they had done a week earlier

"last week" edge began,"i did what is possibly one of my most favorite things i've done in this business,last week,i took my bitch of an ex-girlfriend,lita,and i conchairtoed her 4 times! it felt so great to give her a concussion,it felt energizing. if i could,i would do that over,and over,and over,and over again! as for randy,he got a taste of his own medicine. i'll bet it couldn't have felt to good being on the recieving end of your own rko. i'm sure it was very humiliating,but just like i told you last week,things are going to be much worse at survivor series! hell in a cell will be hell for you randy orton! i will end your career,and lita will be watching it all happen,chances are that she'll dump your sorry ass when you end up jobless,and then you're both destined to be alone for the rest of your pathetic lives! so until then-

edge stopped in the middle of his sentence,because he saw randy appear up on the titantron

randy was somewhere backstage in a dark looking area

"hello edge" he greeted,"you think i forgot about last week? no,i didn't forget what you did. its not what you did to me i'm upset about,no,i'm over that. its what you did to lita that sent me over the edge,no pun intended. you've abused that poor young woman in the past,but to actually hit a conchairto on her? you went way too far this time. at survivor seris,you are in,for what is bound to be,the most brutal,horrific evening of your entire life. i'm going to hurt you edge,badly. i am going to make you bleed and beg for forgiveness and mercy,but all i'm going to have for you edgr,is more pain and suffering. every beating you've ever given me and lita,is going to get thrown right back in your in a cell,kind of an ironic name isn't it? because hell is exactly what you put lita through for god knows how long. and that's all gonna be repaid to you in the form of an evil,solid steel structure. i'm gonna take your face and rub it hard against that steel,making you bleed a river. i've actually told lita to please not watch this match. not because i don't want her to see what might happen to me,but because i don't want her to see what i'll do to you. if she sees what i'm going to do to you,her perspective of how nice and forgiving i am,could very well change. but she insisted on watching,and who could blame her? i'm sure she's gonna love watching you get beaten and bloodied almost as much as i'm going to enjoy actually doing it. its said that the cell has no soul,well you know somethin edge? neither do i. at survivor series,for you,edge,it will truly be,hell in a cell!"

as the titantron returned to norrmal,edge stood there,looking absolutly terrified of everything randy had just said. he has never seen this dark,sadistic,unforgiving,merciless,almost evil side of randy orton before. it scared the piss out of him. he tried to think of a plan,something to weaken randy before hell in a cell,which was in just 3 weeks,but all he could think about was all the things randy had just said

"edge?" kelly said,trying to shake edge out of hid trance-like state,"are you alright?"

edge didn't respond,he just stood there,frozen in fear

"yo,edge!" matt yelled to him

but yet again,no response at all

"damn it edge,snap out of it!" kelly told him

hell in a cell,those words started to burn into edge's brain like a gas fire. he was actually starting to have some regrets about challenging randy to that match. but there wasn't a thing he could do to get out of it,it was already official. it was going to be edge and randy orton,at survivor series,in a hell in a cell match.

stay tuned for chapter 26!


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

edge went right to mr mcmahon's office after ,and matt left the ring after hearing randy orton's threats.

"vince" edge began,"you gotta do somethin before hell in a cell"

"slow down there edge" vince told the nervous superstar,"what exactly is it that i need to do and why do i need to do it?"

"its orton,i was in the ring giving a promo about hell in a cell,when he showed up on the titantron and basically threatened my life!"

"i see,and what is it you want me to do?"

"make a match,randy orton vs whoever i can pick,that way it'll give me an advantage before survivor series,or at least send him a message"

"well edge,it seems to me that you made your message perfectly clear when you conchairtoed a defenseless woman"

edge wasn't too happy with this statement. does that mean vince won't help him?

"but however" vince went on,"i do agree that randy went too far with his threats earlier tonight,as sick a basttard i think you are,i don't think anyone deserves the things mr orton has said towaards you here tonight"

edge was now smiling,hoping that vince was going to help him out after all

"so this is what i'm going to do" vince explained,"tonight,randy orton will have a match with an opponent of you choosing"

"yes!" edge cried happily

"right on edge" matt said,high fiving edge

"make sure he gets his ass handed to him"kelly added

"wait,wait" vince interrupted,"i'm not quite finished yet"

what else could vince be adding? edge thought

"you see" vince went on,"you will be choosing randy orton's opponent,oh yes,you will,but you see,edge,that's tonight,but next week,randy orton will be choosing YOUR opponent!"

edge was in absolute shock

"so,this is a pick your poison basically?" edge asked

"yes indeed it is" vince said,"now if i were you edge,i would go out and start finding randy's opponent,now get the hell out of my office!"

edge,matt,and kelly left vince's office,not believing what vince had just said

later that night,randy was being interviewed by josh matthewes

"randy tonight you are going to be facing an opponent of edge's choosing,who do you think you'll be facing?" he asked

"who do i think i'll be facing,josh? randy asked back,"i don't have any thoughts about who i'll be facing tonight,i don't care who edge has in store for me,it could be umaga,john cena,jeff hardy,great khali,hulk hogan,jerry lawler,the guy sellin t-shirts in the first row,stu the camera man,lillian garcia,you josh matthewes,it just doesn't matter. because i will beat whoever it is edge has. and lita's not here tonight,which means i'm alone,and when lita's not around,i can get as violent as i want without her being worried. tonight,whoever i'm facing,i will make this match hell on earth for you!"

randy walked off set

later that night,it was time for randy's match

"well orton" edge said to randy,who was already in the ring,ready to fight,"the time has come,for your opponent,you know him very well,he's big,he's bad,and he's always mad,the big show!"

big show came into the ring,and right away randy was throwing punches.

throughout the match,big show pretty much dominated. that is until randy low blowed him while the referee wasn't looking.

that allowed randy to hit the rko and win

edge stood up on the ramp,looking not to pleased.

but randy wasn't finished there. he left the ring,got 2 chairs,placed one under show's head,lifted the other high in the air,and slammed it into show's head. affectivly 5 times

big show was busted wide open. but randy still wasn't done yet.

as the big show was getting up,randy ran over towards him and punted him hard in the skull.

but randy STILL wasn't done. he himself actually pulled big show up,and hit a deavistating rko on him.

now he was done with the assault. edge stood up on the ramp,not believing what he had just saw

"well edge" randy said,getting a microphone,"i can definatly see why you like doing the conchairto,it felt great doin that to big show. now,looks like i just beat the leathal dose of poison you tried to give me here tonight. you just might not be as lucky next week. when you face,triple h!"

edge was in even more shock than before.

and randy stood there in the ring,with a rather evil smile on his face

stay tuned for chapter 27!


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

next week,on raw

randy was backstage,talking to edge's opponent for that night,triple h

"thanks for agreein to do this,h" randy thanked

"no problem randy"he replied,"i know you and i have had our problems in the past,but you know i'll be more than happy to destroy edge tonight"

that's when lita walked in

"hey,lita" randy greeted,"good to see you back,babe"

"its good to be back,even if its only been a couple weeks" she replied

"maybe i should leave you 2 alone" triple h said,walking out of the room

"so,randy"lita began,"survivor series is,what,2 weeks away?"

"yep,only 2 more weeks until edge's death sentence"

"i can't wait until then,i can picture him already,screaming,bleeding,and riving in horrible pain,its gonna be like christmas came a month earlier"

randy loved it when lita talked like that,it made her seem,edgier,darker,and he loved it

"yeah it sure is gonna be fun" randy said,"but tonight,edge has another problem standing in front of him,a problem in the form of triple h"

"just make sure he leaves edge in one piece so you can take the rest of him apart in hell in a cell"

"don't worry,li,i will"

"good,good" she replied,kissing randy

later that night,triple h vs edge

edge was already nervous about hell in a cell,but now he had to face triple h just 2 weeks before he steps into the solid,steel hell.

edge was feeling very unsteady as he watched triple h make his entrance. but he decided to take advantage. as triple h stood on the ring apron spitting water during his entrance,edge attacked him from behind.

edge had a lot of things going his way throughout the entire match,and he tried to cheat many times.

trying to loosen the turnbuckle padding.

trying to bring a chair into the ring.

but all of these attempts failed miserably.

but edge still had the advantage.

as he was going for the spear,he missed and ran into the ring post. when he slowly turned back around,triple h hit the pedigree,and won the match.

randy came out to congradulate triple h. they hugged as if they were brothers.

triple h left the ring after that,leaving edge at randy's wrath.

matt and kelly came out to the ring to help edge. but randy decided it wasn't edge's ass he was going to kick that night.

randy kicked matt in the still injured leg. and he took matt's crutch and repeatedly hit him in the hurt leg with it.

then randy looked over at kelly. he thought about rko'ing the hell out of her sorry little ass,but decided he would only be stooping down to edge's level if he did. so he had lita come out and do the honors.

and lita was more than happy to. she hit randy's rko on her,then hit the litasault.

randy and lita kissed in victory.

and randy stood over edge's lifeless body,knowing that for edge,the worst has yet to come.

stay tuned for chapter 28!


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

it was just 6 days before survivor series. just 6 days before hell in a cell. edge was more nervous than ever. and randy was more excited than ever. and as for lita,although she was still very worried for randy's well being,she really wanted edge to get his pathetic ass handed to him.

but that night,on raw,lita was nowhere to be found. randy looked everywhere he could for her,but couldn't find her. he had a feeling that edge was responsible. he hoped that edge wasn't planning on doing the same thing he had tried to do to lita back in august. randy would never forget that night. it was the worst night of his life. driving all the way to toronto,saving lita from certain death. he just couldn't get that night out of his mind at this moment.

so he decided to go out to the ring to cut a promo about hell in a cell,and to find out just where the hell lita is.

"you know" randy began,"we're just 6 days away from hell in a cell,or as i like to call it,edge's death sentence. edge,i'm gonna make you pay for these last few months of pure misery. and i'm gonna make you pay for all the years of abuse you put lita through. every bruise,every broken bone,and every black eye you've ever given her,that's all gonna be repaid to you in your own blood. i would say may god have mercy on your soul,but edge,not even god can help you now! gettingg of the hell in a cell subject,lita's been missing all night,and i want to know where the hell she is! and edge,i swear if you had anything to do with-

randy didn't get to finish his sentence,because edge and kelly appeared up on the titantron

"hello,randy" edge greeted,"you're probably wondering why its just me and kelly here,and no matt. well,thanks to your vicious assault on his injured leg last week,he is now going to be out for quite some time again".

"where the hell is lita!?" randy demanded

"what?" edge asked,"you think i have her? well,i guess you should consider your self right"

the camera zoomed over to lita,who was bound and gagged on a chair.

"edge! god damn you you sick bastard!" randy yelled,"let her go god damn it!"

"now why would i do that?" edge asked,"it was too much fun and work,kidnapping her,tying her up,gagging her mouth,and you think i'm gonna stop all this just because you say let her go? HA!"

randy was having flashbacks of that night edge kidnapped lita. although this wasn't similar to that time,it still reminded randy a lot about it.

"if you don't let her go right now,then so help me god!" randy threatened

lita looked scared to death, she tried desperatly to break free,but the ropes that held her were too strong.

"stop struggling!" kelly ordered

lita tried her hardest to let out a scream,but all that came out was,"mmmmmppphhh!"

randy couldn't take this anymore,he ran out of the ring and began heading towards the backstage area were edge and kelly were holding lita.

"kelly,you stay here with lita,i've got a little surprise for orton" edge said as he exited the locker room

"well,well,well" kelly said,"look at this,all tied up with no place to go,i bet you're really starting to regret what you and orton did to me,matt,and edge last week,aren't you?"

lita let out a muffled huff as a reply

"i'm gonna take that as a "yes kelly,i'm so sorry for everything me and randy did to you guys,you are the nicest,prettiest diva in the whole world" kelly taunted

lita tried to let out a scream,but again,all that came out was,"mmmmmppphhh!"

"i'd stop trying to scream if i were you,because that gag is just silencing every single scream"

lita was so scared,she wanted so badly to get free. she hoped that randy would be there soon to untie her and rescue her.

"you know,if i wanted to,lita,i could kick your head in right now,after all,what are you gonna do about it?"

lita would have loved to say,"kick the shit out of you when i get free",but she couldn't

"yeah,i think i might just do that" kelly said

kelly put on one of her wrestling boots,ready to kick lita straight in the head. and that's when randy burst in

"where is he!? whre th hell is that slimy son of a bitch!?" randy demanded

he was actually grabbing kelly by the throat,he felt like he was stooping to edge's level by putting his hands on a woman,but at this point,he just didn't care anymore

he let go of kelly and went over to try and untie lita. thats when edge snuck up from behind and hit him with a chair.

"mmmmpphh!" lita muffled

edge looked at her and smiled,and proceeded to hit randy over and over again.

"come on orton,lets take this out to the ring" edge said,dragging randy's lifeless body,"kelly,wheel lita out there,too,i want her to see this up close and personal"

"sure babe" kelly replied,grabbing the computer chair lita was still tied to,wheeling her out to the ringside area

edge stopped once he had reached the ring. he got 2 chairs,and,you guessed it,he hit the fucking conchairto. over,and over,and over again.

lita sat there,watching on in horror. there wasn't a thing she could do. the only thing she could do,was try to break free. but failed miserably.

she just sat there,crying

edge lifted up randy,and speared him. then proceeded to do yet another concairto. he finally stopped after he had busted randy wide open.

"hell in a cell,hell in a cell,hell,in,a,cell!" edge repeated

as edge left the ring,kelly kicked lita in the head,causing her to faall over in the chair.

randy was laying in the middle of the ring,bleeding

and lita was laying on the floor,still tied up and gagged.

it was definatly hell for them at this moment,but who knows what kind of hell will be delievered sunday,in hell in a cell.

stay tuned for chapter 29!


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

it was now sunday,survivor series. hell in a cell.

after what had happened to lita and him last monday,randy was now more determened than ever. he was hell bent on making edge pay. he showed his agression in a backstage interview that night

"randy" josh matthewes began,"tonight you face edge in hell in a cell,and after what happened last week-

"shut up josh!" randy interrupted,"i'm perfectly aware of what happened last week,what edge did to me and lita. edge,you made a big mistake pissin me off just 6 days before hell in a cell. now you see,tonight,i brought a little friend with me"

randy lifted up his right hand,revealing a cast on it. similar to the one his father bob orton always wore.

"i'm sure everyone remembers my father's infamous cast,so tonight,i'm carrying out the tradition,i'm gonna break every bone in edge's body with this,you wanna see what i can do with this thing?"

randy punched a stage light out with his cast

"tonight,i'm gonna do that to edge"randy said as he walked away.

later that night,the hell in a cell match.

lita was scared to come out to the ring with randy,for 2 reasons. she didn't want to see what would happen to randy. and she was scared that edge might try to do something to her again. but she wanted to see randy beat the hell out of edge. and that right there was enough to convince her to come out to the ring.

kelly,on the other hand,didn't come out to the ring. because she knew lita wanted revenge for what had happened last week.

after edge made his entrence,he nervously stood in the ring awaiting randy's entrance.

edge had a look on his face as randy made his way to the ring,and that look was fear.

randy stepped into the ring. and after the bell rang,randy and edge just stood there,staring eachother down.

the staredown finally ended when randy took a punch at edge with his cast. that was enough to make edge leave the ring. unfortunately for edge,outside the ring was as far as he could go. this was hell in a cell,there was no way out.

edge went back into the ring,only to be met with another punch from randy's cast. this time,edge went down. randy continued to take more and more shots at edge with the cast. edge regained the momentum when he lifted his leg up and low blowed randy.

the match went on for a long time,it was a back and forth contest between both men.

some of the highlights of the match included:

chair shots to the heads.

being put through tables.

edge hitting the edgecution off a ladder.

the ladder constantly being used as a weapon.

randy rko'ing edge on an unfolded steel chair.

randy's continuous use of the cast as a weapon.

edge conchairtoing randy.

edge unpadding the floor,piledriving randy onto it.

both men hitting their finishers on eachother but failing to win.

and of course,scrapping eachother's faces hard against the cell.

and much,much more.

both men had lost a tremendous amount of blood. some people could call it the bloodiest match in hell in a cell history.

lita looked on in concern for randy,he was bleeding the worst out of edge and him. he looked like he could pass out any second.

the match had gone on for an hour now,and it didn't appear to be over yet. edge had the advantage at this point.

what gave the advantage,was that when randy went for an rko,edge reversed it by throwing randy clear out of the ring. hard onto the floor that edge had unpadded earlier.

edge removed randy's cast,taking away any advantage it could give randy.

edge was now in control,he smiled through his bloody face.

lita looked on in horror.

edge put randy back into the ring,placed a chair under his head,lifted a chair,and was ready to slam it down onto randy's head. and right when edge brought the chair down,randy rolled out of the way,causing the chair in edge's hand to hit the other chair,making the chair in edge's hand to come back up and hit edge in the face.

edge lost balance,almost falling over. randy was in control now. he took a chair,and hit edge straight in the head. after edge fell down,randy lifted him back up,and hit his own spear on him.

then,he put a chair under edge's head,lifted another chair,and conchairtoed the shit out of him. not once,not twice,but,oh,10 times oughtta do it.

but wait,randy wasn't done yet,he backed up,and ran over towards edge,and punted him in the head.

but WAIT,there's more,randy lifted up edge's unconcious body,and rko'ed him. and pinned him,winning the match.

lita jumped and clapped with happiness. she had the ref open up the cell door,and she went into the ring to celebrate.

kelly ran out to the ring to help edge. that's when lita grabbed her by the hair and hit randy's rko on her. then,she put a chair under kelly's head,and hit a conchairto on her.

randy and lita hugged and kissed in victory.

and then,randy passed out in the middle of the ring because of massive blood loss.

stay tuned for chapter 30!


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

randy woke up backstage just a few hours later. he had lost so much blood in the hell in a cell match that he just passed out. and he woke up to see lita standing right next to him.

"hey" randy greeted weakly

"hey" lita greeted back,"good to see you've finally regained conciousness"

"so,how much blood did i lose?"

"a ton,while you were out dr rios gave you 57 stitches"

"jesus,all i can remember is beatin the hell out of edge and winning,i don't remember what happened after i pinned him"

"you don't?"

"no,i can barely even remember blacking out"

"well,you and i kissed,then kelly came out,and i conchairtoed the hell out of her,then you and i kissed some more,and that's when you passed out"

wow,randy thought,i couldn't remember any of that.

"so,what happened during the time i was out?" he asked

"well,you missed me crying over you for about a couple of hours,lucky you,other than that,nothing happened"

"well the important thing is,i finally got revenge for what edge has done to us throughout the months,now we can finally move on"

lita hoped that randy was right,she really,really hoped that edge would no longer try to interfere in their lives. she was starting to remember the first time randy saw edge hit her. how much shock and concern he showed for her. she couldn't believe it had almost been 4 months since then. back then,she and randy were just friends,she would have never guessed that months later,they would be boyfriend and she would have never guessed that edge and randy would go from best friends to arch enemies.

randy was in love with lita more than ever right now,he was thinking the same things lita was. about the time he first saw edge put his hands on her. how he made it his mission in life to make sure edge never,ever hurts her again. how he and lita first started off as friends and fell head over heels in love with eachother. these were 4 months that neither of them will ever forget. they had come such a long way since the abuse situation. and they were so glad to finally put it all behind them now. never again will that bastard edge screw with their love life. even if he did,he would suffer the same fate he did tonight.

randy looked at lita,and he saw beauty,kindness,a great attitude,and the coolest girl he's ever known. he knew then what he wanted to do.

"lita" he began,"i have something i want to say"

"sure baby,go ahead" lita said

"yes,well,not right here,i want this to be tomorrow night,on raw,i want to say it in front of the world,i want the thousands in attendance,and the billions and billions watching at home,to hear what i have to say"

lita was excited,what could it be? what could be such a major announcement that randy wanted to say it in front of the world? all these thoughts and more went through lita's mind as she and randy got ready to leave the arena.

stay tuned for chapter 31!


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31

the next day,randy had told lita to just stay at the hotel because he was out buying something. could that have anything to do with what he's going to say? lita thought. she wondered just how big this announcement was going to be. it was obviously pretty huge because randy wanted to say it in front of all the fans. she was very excited about whatever this could be.

later that night on raw.

randy and lita came out to the ring,it was now time for randy's announcment.

"lita" he began,"i remember the first time i saw you,i thought you were so beautiful,i wasn't in love with you at that time,but i still thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. and when edge said me and him should team up,i was happy. not because of the reason we were teaming up,but because i would get to be closer to you."

lita was smiling at these statements. she loved how deeply randy thought of her.

"and i never would have ever imagined that edge would be hurting you,and that i would come to play savior,and that you and i would fall in love" he continued,"i mean,its been,what,since july all this has been going on? these have been the hardest,yet best 4 months of my life. you are the reason i keep getting up in the morning,lita,you're the biggest reason i have to keep on living. without you,i would be lost,lonely,sad,and confused. you're my everything."

lita now had tears of happiness in her eyes. she knew randy felt so strongly about her. and for her to be loved so,so much by one human being,that moved her deeply. she loved him almost as much as he loves her. she now had a feeling at this point about what randy was going to say to her.

"this has truly been an experience that i will never,ever forget" he went on,"these past few months,we've had our ups,and we've had our downs,but after what i did to edge last night,i think you and i can finally be at peace. we can finally have a wonderful,and incredible life together. i want us to be happy together,forever."

now lita was absolutley,positivley sure about what she thought randy was about to say.

"lita,i'm about to ask the biggest ,most important question that a man can ever ask in his entire life"

randy got down on one knee,took out a small box out of his pocket,opened it up,and inside lay a beautiful ring.

"lita,i know we've only been dating for a few months,but i know how strong our love for eachother is"

lita was so happy right now,that words could not describe it. it was the happiest she has ever been in her entire life.

"lita,will you marry me?"

lita had tears of joy streaming down her face. it was official,she was the happiest woman in the world right now.

"YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU RANDY!" lita cried extremely happily.

lita leaped into randy's arms,kissing him endlessly.

the two of them continued to hug and kiss and celebrate their new engagement.

stay tuned for chapter 32


	32. Chapter 32

NOTE: hey guys,i just want to thank you for being such loyal readers. i'm sure you'll be saddened to know,that the story will be ending in a couple of chapters away. but don't be discouraged,i may very well write another randy-lita story very soon.

chapter 32.

after their little clebration in the ring,randy and lita went backstage to tell everyone who didn't see the great news.

"hey guys" john cena greeted,"congradulations,i'm so happy for you"

"thanks man,it means a lot" randy thanked

as randy and john continued to talk,lita just stood there,happier than she's ever been in her entire life. she's never been married before,and she was really glad that randy was going to be her first ever husband.

"so when's the wedding?" john asked

"in just a few months" randy replied,"and we couldn't be more excited,right lita?"

"right babe"

that's when mickie james and beth phoenix came up to lita

"hey li" mickie greeted,"we just heard about you and randy,congradulations!"

"so when's the wedding?" beth asked

"in about 4 or 5 months" lita replied

"i'm so excited for you two!" mickie exclaimed

"me too" beth added

"thanks you guys" lita thanked

"i'm so happy that you guys are going to be together forever,and that you finally shut edge up" mickie said

"yeah" lita began,"its been a tough road for both me and randy,and we couldn't be happier,to know edge is no longer in our lives,and as far as i'm concerned,edge is completely gone from existence"

"uh-oh,um,you might wanna think again" mickie said

mickie said this,because she saw a bandaged,bruised up edge coming their way

"well,well,well" he said,"look at what we have here,a newly engaged couple,so,tell me,when is the possibly worst day of your lives gonna be?"

"back off edge" randy threatened,"unless you want a repeat of what happened last night"

"wow,slow down there cowboy,just giving my "congradulations" to you pathetic little lovebirds,i'm very "happy" for you two,i just can't wait until you marry,and you'll be spending the rest of your miserable lives together,contnuing to be miserable,have fun with that"

"he saif back off god damn it" john threatened

"oh,like i'm scared of you cena? you better watch it or i'll slap you so hard across the face just like i did your dad"

"they said,BACK OFF!" beth now threatened

"oh,look at that,now i'm havin divas throwin threats my way huh? you idiots all make me laugh,i'm the rated R superstar,its gonna take more than threats from a love struck pretty boy,a wannabe rapper,and xena to intimidate me"

lita was so sickened with edge,she decided now was finally the time to stand up for herself

"you know what,edge?" lita began,"just shut your fucking mouth. i have listened to you talk and talk and talk for months now,and i've always let randy take care of it. but right now,i have to shut you up myself. edge,you always beat me,and you always apologized,saying,baby its ok,i'll never hit you again,i promise. you never kept that promise did you edge? no,all you did was beat me worse,and i was stupid enough to believe that you loved me. but i finally found out what love is when randy came to my rescue. he cares about me,he loves me,and i know with all of my heart,that will never,EVER put his hands on me. when i look at you edge,i see a coward,slime,a monster,and satan himself. when i look at randy,i see love,care,compassion,and an angel sent from heaven. he'll always protect me,from you and anyone else. i'm not afraid of you anymore edge. not of you,and not anyone else. so if i were you,i would turn my sorry little ass back round,leave,and never look back. get the hell out of my sight!"

randy,john,mickie,and beth all clapped their hands. edge stood there,turning red,not saying another word,he turned around and left.

"lita,i am so proud of you" randy said,"that took a lot of courage,you're a strong girl,and i love you"

"i love you too randy" lita replied,kissing him

"awwww" john,mickie,and beth all said together

randy and lita laughed and continued to kiss.

stay tuned for chapter 33. 33 will be the wedding,its the last real chapter of the story. chapter 34 will be talking about the future.


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33. the last chapter,not counting chapter 34 which will just be talking about everyone's futures. thank you so much for being such loyal and sincere readers. this story couldn't have been anything without you. :)

6 months later,it was finally randy and lita's wedding day. they both couldn't have been happier if they tried. and they haven't seen eye nor nose of edge ever since lita stood up for herself and told him off. he was still in wwe,but he avoided randy and lita at all costs. the last thing he wanted was another repeat of hell in a cell.

lita was getting ready for the wedding,which was in just a few minutes. she paced around in the back room in the church. she wanted everything to be perfect.

"how's my hair look?" lita asked her bridesmaids,trish stratus and stephanie mcmahon

"li,honey,for the 1,000th time,you look fine!" trish replied

"i know,i'm sorry,i just want everything to be perfect,this is the happiest day of my life!"

"relax lita"stephanie told her,"when i married hunter,i can't tell you how nervous i was that day. i wanted everything to be perfect and for everything to go just right. and it did,everything went great. so you have nothing to worry about. everything will go great for you two"

"thanks steph" lita thanked

"lita,sweetheart,its time,you ready?" lita's father said as he walked into the room

"yes daddy,as ready as i'll ever be"

lita's father liked randy a lot,when randy told him of their marraige,he immediatly approved. especially after knowing all lita had to go through with edge. so it was nice to see that lita finally found a man who would promise to love and protect her every single day.

"wish me luck girls" lita said to her bridesmaids as she put her veil over her face and walked off with her father's arm around hers.

"that's what we're here for" trish replied as she and stephanie began walking behind her

as lita made her way down the aisle,randy was standing there thinking about how beautiful lita looked in her wedding dress. he was glad about how hard he had fought to get to this moment.

"she's beautiful isn't she john?" rand whispered to his best man,john cena.

"yeah bro" john replied,"you're very lucky to have her,i'm proud of you guys"

there was a lot of people in attendance. randy and lita's families of course,and there were many wwe superstars. mickie james,beth phoenix,melina,lillian garcia,the hardy brothers,triple h,ric flair,batista,and many more.

lita finally made her way up to randy and the minister,randy lifted her veil,kissing her on the cheek.

"dearly beloved" the minister began"we are gathered here today,to join this man,and this woman in holy matrimony-

as the minister went on and on,randy and lita never took their eyes off of eachother,not once.

"the couple will now recite their vows to eachother" the minister said,"randy,you may go first"

"lita" randy began,"the very first minute i layed my eyes on you,i fell in love with you. i never acted on it because we were both in relationships at the time. then came along you and,i'm not going to say his name during the happiest moment of our lives,anyway,when he suggested we team up,i saw that as my chance to get closer to you,the love of my life. then when i saw him,well,you know what,i promised myself that i would make sure it never happens again. and boy did i live up to that promise or what,i can't tell you how happy i was to know you loved me the same exact way that i love you,lita,you're my everything,you mean the world to me,i would do anything for you,i will forever protect you and love you and care for you every single day of our lives. i love you lita,and i always will"

lita had tears of happiness streaming down her beautiful face.

"and now lita will go next" the minister said

"randy" lita began,"when we first met,i knew we would be best friends,but little did i know it would become so much more than that. when you saw HIM put his hands on me,i was just so amazing to see how much you cared about me. that night,i fell head over heels in love with you. you became the knight in shining armor that came along to save me from the dragon,you became the ultimate protector. if someone would have told me years ago that you and i would fall in love and get married,i don't think i would have ever believed them. this is the greatest,happiest day of my life,and i don't think there will be another man like you out there,and i love you with all my heart and soul,i always will,and nothing,and i mean NOTHING,will ever,ever change that"

now randy also had tears streaming down his face

"now then" the minister began,"do you,randy orton,take amy "lita" dumas,to be your lawfully wedded wife? to have and to hold,to love and to cherish,in sickness and in health,till death do you part?"

"i do" randy replied

"and do you,amy "lita" dumas,take randy orton,to be your lawfully wedded husband? to have and to hold,to love and to cherish,in sickness and in health,till death do you part?"

"i do" lita replied

"well then,if anyone has a reason why these two should not be joined together,speak now,or forever hold your peace"

no one said a single word

"well then,in the power invested in me,in the state of missouri,i now pronounce you,husband and wife-

before the minister could continue,randy and lita started making out like crazy

"um,you may now,uh,continue kissing the bride" the minister said

as everyone left the church,lita threw the bouqet and mickie caught it. mickie looked over at john and waved and smiled. john looked at her and smiled back.

lita and randy smiled at the possibly future couple as they started to kiss some more.

"well lita,this is it,we're married"randy said,breaking the kiss

"yep,and i'm proud to call myself the new mrs. orton"

randy and lita happily got into their limo and the driver drove off as people continued to wave.

"nice ride isn't it?" randy asked

"yeah babe,it sure is,sure is" lita responded

"never did i think we would get to this wonderful moment" randy said,"this truly is the happiest i've been in a long time,i love you,lita"

"and i love you too,randy,like i said in my vow,there will never be another man as great and as caring as you"

"i can't believe its been over a year since we fell in love,a year since you were only my friend's girlfriend"

"well don't worry sweety,you never have to worry about that again,i'm yours and only yours,and i promise that nothing can break us apart,we'll be together forever"

"forver and ever?" randy asked

"forever,i promise" lita replied

randy smiled at lita's words,he was now married to the woman he loved,and he knew she was right,their love was very strong,and nothing,no obstacle could ever change that or tear them apart.

they shared a long,deep,passionate kiss.

lita was now randy's loving,caring,beautiful wife,and no longer,his friend's girlfriend.

coming up,chapter 34. remember,its only talking about their futures. thanks for being such wonderful readers!


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34-the future.

after lita and randy got married,lita got pregnant a few months after. she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named amy marie orton. a few years later,she had another child. she gave birth to a boy. they named him randall robert orton.

mickie and john also began dating. their relationship went on for about 8 months until they got married. mickie got pregnant,she gave birth to a boy that they named john randy cena.

edge broke up with kelly,well,actually,she broke up with him. she finally got tired of how he treated her so she dumped his sorry ass. she has turned over a new leaf and is now dating matt hardy.

edge is still single and is lonlier than ever. there is no woman anywhere that wants anything to do with him. he is miserable and lonly,and it will continue to be that way with him.

in his professional life,randy went on to become a 10 time world heavyweight champion. he also became tag team champions with john cena. randy finally retired from the wwe after his last world title reign. he loved the business,but he wanted more time to spend with lita and their children.

john also retired from the business after mickie gave birth to their second child,alexis patricia cena.

no doubt,that randy and lita's legacy will one day live on through their children,who will one day be wwe superstars. and boy what a story it will be for randy and lita to tell their children about how they met...

a few years later,randy jr and amy finally asked that question

"daddy,how did you and mommy meet eachother?" randy jr asked

"well bud" randy began,"it all started when your mommy was only my friend's girlfriend...

the end!

i want to thank each and every one of you,the people who read,the people who reviewed,the people who did both,everyone. this story wouldn't have been a thing without your support and positive feedback. and from the bottom of my heart,thank you. in the words of dr seuss: don't cry because its over,smile because it happened. :)

thank you!!!


End file.
